


Promises and Bonds

by maeganechan



Series: SemiShira week [5]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, SemiShira - Freeform, SemiShira Week, a little bit of something over here, prompt: promises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-29
Updated: 2016-06-29
Packaged: 2018-07-18 23:38:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7335637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maeganechan/pseuds/maeganechan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Semi leaves for university and that somehow scared Shirabu. But Semi promises that they'll always talk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Promises and Bonds

"Promise me we’ll always talk?” Shirabu mumbles the question, holding Semi’s right hand with both hands. He couldn’t look Semi in the eyes. He was just looking down to their hands.

The third year will be graduating soon. Shirabu knew it the moment they went into a secret relationship. But the time has come and he never felt more scared. He never knew that Semi will have to leave Miyagi to go to university. Semi himself didn’t know that. It just to happen that his parents decided to surprise him. Shirabu’s hands started trembling and his eyes glossed.

Semi smiled down at him, then envelopes his other hand over Shirabu’s.

That action caused Shirabu to look up, eyes gleaming in tears. Shirabu saw Semi with a smile on his face through the tears but he held them in, blinking fast and hard.

“Don’t worry, Kenjirou, we’ll always talk,” Semi brought Shirabu closer, pulling him into an embrace. “I promise.”

Tears leaked out of Shirabu’s eyes, emotions overwhelming him. His trembling arms wrapped around Semi, a shaky breath escaping his lips. He felt the stabbing feeling in his chest as he buried his face to Semi’s uniform, inhaling the soft, manly scent of his cologne. This is a scent he won’t inhale for a long time. 

The scent he’ll miss _so damn much._

“You promise?” He can only manage to whisper now, tears streaming down to his cheeks and to Semi’s uniform, soaking it. Shirabu’s embrace tightened around him, hands gripping his shoulder so tight, not wanting to let go of the person he never knew he would love this profoundly. 

Semi’s eyes squinted when his eyes started to water as well. It pains him to leave Shirabu. Shirabu crying because of him made Semi feel pathetic, knowing he’s the reason behind it. 

A genuine smile formed on Semi’s lips, blinking away the tears, securing Shirabu in his arms.

“ _I promise_.”

* * *

_…_

**To: Eita  
Subject: Hey**

_Eita._

**To: Eita  
Subject: RE: Hey**

_Hey, Eita._

**To: Eita  
Subject: RE: Hey**

_You promised, didn’t you?_

**To: Eita  
Subject: RE: Hey**

_“I promise.”  
_ _-Semi Eita, twice._

**To: Eita  
Subject: RE: Hey**

_You promised._

**To: Eita  
Subject: RE: Hey**

_Twice._

**To: Eita  
Subject: RE: Hey**

_I guess they were right._

**To: Eita  
Subject: RE: Hey**

_“Promises are meant to be broken.”_

**To: Eita  
Subject: RE: Hey**

_But I never expected a broken heart as well._

**To: Eita  
Subject: RE: Hey**

_Or even a broken bond._

**To: Eita  
Subject: RE: Hey**

_Fuck you._

**To: Eita  
Subject: RE: Hey**

_Goodbye._

**To: Eita  
Subject: RE: Hey**

_Semi-san._

**Author's Note:**

> Woops. A wild angst appeared. 
> 
> And Shirabu seems OOC :4


End file.
